Darklings
by Thelambx
Summary: Isabella, the daughter of the Volturi is loved and cared about so much. Especially by her beloved parents; Aro and Sulpicia. But what happens when two very familiar vampires pay the Volturi a visit? And Isabella? What will happen to her? Will her family be torn apart? Please review and like my story. Rated T for language


Isabella P.O.V

I am the human daughter of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi. The niece of Marcus and the mate of Caius. My father does not like Edward and Bella Cullen. For some reason that i don't know. They don't know about me at all. They don't even know that I am Aro's daughter. Anyway, Aro comes into my room and tells me that Bella and Edward are coming to pay a visit. After he leaves, Jane, my beloved sister comes into my room and helps me get dressed. She makes me wear a nice black blouse with a black mini skirt and black heels. She helps me put the Volturi necklace around my neck and puts my hair into a braid. "You look beautiful Isabella." I blush and grin. Aro comes back into the room." Ladies, come. They will be here any minute." Aro has told me that the Cullens are vicious and mean. I start getting nervous. "Don't worry. Just stay behind Me and you will be okay." I nod and walk out of the room, Jane by my side and Aro behind me. We walk into the throne room and Aro sits on his throne. I see Caius smiling and then wink. I playfully roll my eyes and wink back. I stand next to Aro and put my hand over his. He grins and the doors open. Here come Bella and Edward. Shit. They walk into the room with smirks on their face. As they look around, Aro gets up, takes my hand in his and walks down the step. He puts me behind him as i start getting nervous once again. Bella smirks. "Hello again Aro. Its so wonderful to see you." He rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow. Its nice to see you too. So what is it you need?" They look at each other and then back at Aro. Then they look at me as Edward says, "we have come to kill your daughter." What?! How did they know about me? "H-How did You guys know about my daughter?!" "Her husband told us about how much he loves her and will always protect her." Dammit. Edward smirks. "lets just make this quick." He charges at us as Aro pushes me, sending me flying through like a rag doll. I fly into the wall and fall down on my side, breaking 3 of my ribs. A scream escapes my lips as blood starts pouring out of my side. I feel my head and remove my hand and see its covered in blood. To my elbow, all covered in blood. I hear Bella and Edward hiss as Caius Runs to my side. He kneels down and put a hand on my back. I grab my side and grunt. Bella runs towards me but Aro stops her, by grabbing her throat. His force cracks her face and then he tears her head off. Edward roundhouse kicks him, making him stumble. "DAD!" I scream. I try to move but 1)my ribs are broken, 2) I am in a pool of my own blood, and 3) Caius holds me in his arms. Aro Smacks him in the face, then knees him in the stomach. He grabs his hair and pulls his head back. I look away, hiding my face in Caius chest. He pulls his head back all the way and rips his head off, throwing his head body to Bella's head and body. He runs towards me and Caius passes me to him. He takes me in his arms and puts his hand on my side. By now, Jane and Marcus have made it to me too. "D-dont m-make yourself uncomfortable." "Don't worry." His hand is all covered in blood as i rest my head on his chest. He just holds me in his arms as more blood pours out. He picks me up and stands up. "I am going to take her to my chambers." They nod as Aro runs out of the room. I can faintly hear fire sizzling. They must be burning the bodies. Once we get to Aro's chambers, We find Sulpicia open the door and then cover her mouth in horror. "OH MY GOD!" He walks in the room and lays me down on his bed. Our hands are both covered in so much blood. Sulpicia kneels down beside me and takes my hand in hers. Now her hand is covered in blood. She uses her free hand to caress my cheek. "What happened baby?" she starts to cry. "Mom, don't cry. Bella and Edward came and tried to attack me. Aro was just trying to protect me and pushed me out of the way. I hit the wall and broke my ribs and hit my head really hard." "Baby, i am so sorry." She starts bawling. Aro puts his hand on her shoulders and rests his on her shoulder blade. After 10 minutes of sadness and Aro tending to my wounds, The blood has been cleaned up and my side has been wrapped up to stop the bleeding and to protect my ribs. "rest my dear. We won't leave." Sulpicia lays down beside me and gently takes me in her arms. Aro kneels down beside me and holds my hand. "I love you, my beautiful daughter and wife." I sleepily say. "I love you too." Aro and Sulpicia kiss my forehead and hand as i fall asleep. Whenever i get hurt or feel sad about anything, my family is always there to take care of me. Especially my beloved mother and father


End file.
